This invention relates generally to mounting devices and, more particularly, to docking stations for digital movie and/or still cameras.
Cameras that take video pictures for transmission in real time over the Internet (often referred to as xe2x80x9cweb camsxe2x80x9d) are becoming more popular as capable computer and Internet video transmission systems have advanced. Most web cams are of the integrated type with the camera portion integrated with its stand. This makes the camera less useful as a tool that can be detached from the computer, used, and then reattached for transfer and transmission of the video or still images taken to another via e-mail.
An important aspect of these web cams is that they be easily adjustable so that the camera lens is pointed at the face of the user. This is a non-trivial problem from a stability and ease-of-use standpoint. While some camera stands exist in the art for receiving a camera and then transmitting digital images to a computer, these existing designs are seen as deficient.
Accordingly, the need remains for an improved design for a digital camera stand that overcomes drawbacks that exist in the prior art.